yugicorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament 2012
Tournament 2012 was a worldwide tournament revolving around the "Revolution" genre of cards. Before the Tournament The "Revolution" cards were created two months before Tournament 2012 began. They were released in smaller tournaments across the planet as the grand prize, and usually represented the cities the tournaments were held in. However, when Tournament 2012 was announced once all the smaller tournaments ended, only 256 slots were available and only "Revolution" card holders could register. Thus, most "Revolution" card holders challenged each other to claim enough cards to reduce the Duelist pool to 256 and allow all remaining Duelists to enter via special invitation. Tournament Preliminaries The preliminaries were held in sixteen different convention centers across the world. The locations of these Centers, like the Duelists themselves, were split into groups and sorted out randomly. All places had to be free of bias surrounding the Duelists, so the United States and Japan wouldn't host any Center. This plan would require all Duelists to possess passports or surrender their invitation and "Revolution" cards to another contender. 38 areas were approved by the Tournament board, and 16 locations, plus one location for the Finals, were eventually selected after careful consideration. In total, six of the seven continents held at least two events. Center 1 Hosted by: Cape Town, South Africa TBA Center 2 Hosted by: Auckland, New Zealand TBA Center 3 Hosted by: Lisbon, Portugal TBA Center 4 Hosted by: Hong Kong, SAR of China TBA Center 5 Hosted by: Guadalajara, Mexico TBA Center 6 Hosted by: Santiago, Chile TBA Center 7 Hosted by: Republic of Singapore TBA Center 8 Hosted by: Bogota, Columbia TBA Center 9 Hosted by: Dublin, Ireland TBA Center 10 Hosted by: Monte Carlo, Monaco TBA Center 11 Hosted by: Warsaw, Poland TBA Center 12 Hosted by: Abu Dhabi, UAE TBA Center 13 Hosted by: Seoul, South Korea TBA Center 14 Hosted by: Accra, Ghana TBA Center 15 Hosted by: Perth, Australia TBA Center 16 Hosted by: Vancouver, Canada TBA Tournament Finals The winners of the 16 preliminary rounds transfer here to the Finals. Location The location of the Finals had to be carefully chosen to provide the best possible viewership without bias. Thus, the United States and Japan couldn't host the Finals. However, despite accusations of bias due to the United States financing over 40 percent of the Finals, they were held in Toronto, Canada. Participants *Elma Tell (Center 1 winner; "Revolution Australia - Adelaide") *Hung Chai Arc (Center 2 winner; "Revolution China - Shanghai") *Reinier Trollsbane (Center 3 winner; "Revolution Netherlands - Amsterdam") *Antônio Sánchez (Center 4 winner; "Revolution Brazil - Rio de Janeiro") *??? (Center 5 winner; "Revolution U.S. - Bakersfield") *??? (Center 6 winner; "Revolution Nigeria - Lagos") *Sukanya Gollda (Center 7 winner; "Revolution India - Kolkata") *Mursalina Ang (Center 8 winner; "Revolution Singapore - Singapore City") *Evdokiya Gorobec (Center 9 winner; "Revolution Ukraine - Kiev") *Yakistre Chekoviv (Center 10 winner; "Revolution Russia - Volgograd") *Diao Hakiodo (Center 11 winner; "Revolution Japan - Tokyo") *Markin Elaise (Center 12 winner; "Revolution U.K. - London") *Dahma al Marahn (Center 13 winner; "Revolution U.A.E. - Dubai") *??? (Center 14 winner; "Revolution Iraq - Baghdad") *Jacob Blackfall (Center 15 winner; Revolution U.S. - New York City") *Salahn de Alnet (Center 16 winner; "Revolution Turkey - Istanbul") All 16 finalists were given the opportunity to create their own Duel Disks representing their own home cities. Results Round 5 ??? Quarter Finals ??? Semifinals ??? Final ??? Dueling Tree Category:Tournaments